


A Merry Christmas Surpise

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has seen how Dean and Cas look at each other, he thought they wanted some time alone.  He was so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Christmas Surpise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: .A bicycle built for two. I was hoping for more story and less pwp but this is what was coming out. No specific season. Beta: Leigh aka lj user leighannwallace is wonderful and made this better. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Sam was very smart. Catching all the little looks between Dean and Castiel, he knew what they meant. They meant that Sam left them alone as much as he could. 

He was walking down a side street in the latest pit stop on the way to the end of the world. Jo would have laughed at him, soaked from the drizzle and the occasion splash of a local driving through a dip in the road that had collected enough water to splash him. 

And Dad would have smacked him upside the head for leaving his brother with an angel. Or maybe for leaving an angel with Dean. 

It said something that he could think about Jo and Dad and not be hit by crippling guilt. It still hurt, but he was better than he had been in years. Part of that, Sam could admit, was due to Castiel. The angel and he had had many conversations and while Sam was very hesitant to trust anyone, somehow Castiel had got him to open up. 

As Sam shook the rain off of his head, he stepped into a puddle and sank in up to his ankle. He shook his foot off with a laugh and then looked around for shelter. 

Catching sight of the only bar in town, he walked across to it, water squishing out of his shoe. At the door, he stomped his shoes on the welcome mat that someone had put outside to try and keep the mud outside. 

When he opened the door to the bar, he saw that the mat hadn't been that effective. Shrugging, he walked inside, ordered a beer and sat alone at a table. 

Two beers later, his phone buzzed. “Hey,” he answered. “What are you doing?” Dean asked. 

“Having a beer, waiting for my shoe to dry.”

“You want a ride?”

“Nah, I'll walk back,” Sam told Dean. _You enjoy yourselves_ he thought to himself. If he'd said anything, Dean would just get stubborn, and Castiel didn't deserve that. “I'll be back later,” he told his brother.

“Okay.” 

The hesitant sound in Dean's voice told Sam that his brother thought he was crazy, but Sam wasn’t going to think about that. He wasn't going to think about Dean. That path led to destruction. His. His brother’s. 

Feeling morose, Sam ordered another beer and then someone sat down next to him.

Why are you avoiding us, Sam?” Castiel's voice made him jump.

“What?”

“Why did you leave?” the angel asked in his oh-so-innocent voice. “What have I done?” 

“I just figured...” Sam mumbled the rest of the sentence into his drink right before he took a long pull on his beer.

“You figured what?”

Turning in his seat he looked at Cas. “I figured you wanted to be alone.”

“How could we be alone if we were together?” Castiel sounded very confused. 

Sam wanted to beat his head against the table. “Without me. Alone together.” 

“Oh, you mean sex,” Castiel said, “why would you do that?”

Grabbing Castiel's arm, Sam steered them to a booth for a little more privacy. “Because you don't want me there.”

“I don't?” Castiel looked confused and adorable.

“You don't and Dean doesn't either. Just go back and leave me alone,” Sam ended in a hoarse whisper.

“What if we don't want to?”

“Don't want to what?”

“Don't want to leave you alone,” Castiel said, reaching out to touch Sam's hand. And then they were standing outside of the motel. 

“Damn it, Cas! I didn't even pay!”

“I left some money, no one is going to remember you there,” Cas said as he tugged on Sam's hand, trying to trying to pull him toward the motel room.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked, exasperated. “You guys don't want me. You guys don't need me. Just let me leave.”

The door opened in front of him and Dean leaned on the doorstep. “But what if I do?” he asked Sam.

Sam's head whipped around. “What?” he asked, his voice rising.  
“Cas mentioned that you were feeling left out. We can't have that, can we?” Dean said as he moved to take Sam's other hand.

“But.... but.... you don't want... neither of you want....” Sam was hurt and confused. _Why was Dean doing this to him?_

“We do want you.” Castiel was suddenly a whole lot closer to Sam. “Both of us.” As Dean drew him into the room, Sam’s head was spinning. How was this happening? 

Castiel shut the door and began to take his clothes off. Bewildered, Sam just stared. 

Dean watched Castiel for a little bit and then started on Sam’s clothes. Sam blinked as Dean slid his hand under his t-shirt and ran it across his chest. Then Dean gave Cas a signal, the angel shrugged and they were instantly all naked.

Sam might have eeeped. “What?”

Dean pulled Sam to the bed. “You think too much,” he whispered. 

“Way too much,” Castiel agreed.

Dean kissed Sam. Sam pulled Dean onto his lap, both of them moaning as their cocks touched. Castiel moved behind Dean and touched both of them. He'd wanted this so badly. Sam felt as if this were a dream. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

Castiel did something that had Dean moaning and grinding against Sam. Sam couldn't stop kissing Dean if his life depended on it. The kisses got wetter and messier as Dean got more excited.

Pulling Sam's hand down Dean's back to his ass, Castiel made Sam touch Dean's hole. It was dripping wet. Sam finally stopped kissing Dean and pulled back to look at Cas who was staring right at him. 

Sam's next conscious thought was about how right it felt to be inside his brother with Castiel pushing in right beside him. Moaning, Dean laid his head on Sam's chest breathing slowly as Castiel filled him up. “Oh God,” he said.

“Not quite,” both Sam and Cas said at the same time. They smiled at one another across Dean's sweaty head. 

Then Cas began to move and Sam slowly began to move too. Dean bit down on his shoulder and Sam pushed up hard into him in response. Eyes closed, Castiel moved steadily in and out. Leaning in, Dean offered up his lips to Sam and Sam was quick to respond. Sam gripped Dean's head in his hands, his fingers moving though Dean's short hair. They came together as Sam and Cas pushed into Dean. It was amazing, and Sam pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Sam started to move quicker and a little more forcefully into Dean, his cock rubbing against Cas's, God, he was so close to coming. 

Dean grinned, his eyes a little dazed. “Come on, _do_ it!” 

Then Sam was spilling into his brother, feeling the warm come sliding around his and Cas's cocks.

“Yes,” Castiel moaned and shuddered to a stop. Sam could feel Cas's cock pulsing against his. Dean groaned and Sam felt the warmth of his come spilling between them.  
After a minute, Cas slid slowly out of Dean. Then so did Sam. 

“Wow,” Dean said and moved off of Sam. Reaching up he tugged Castiel down onto the bed. 

“Thank you,” Cas said to both of them. 

Sam was wondering why this didn't feel more weird. “Because you know,” Castiel continued from the other side of Dean.

“I know what?” Both Sam and Dean spoke together this time.  
“  
“You both know that this is what I wanted for Christmas!” 

They pushed themselves off the bed to look at Cas. “No we didn't, and it's not Christmas,” Dean said.

“Well, I asked you both clearly.... oh....” his voice trailed off.

“What?”

“Tomorrow, when I...Dean said a bicycle built for two...” Castiel sounded so happy Sam couldn't be upset with him.

“Then, Merry Christmas, Cas.”

“Oh, I didn't do it for me. However, tomorrow plan to be in the middle of a Winchester sandwich.” Castiel said with a small smile and then disappeared.

“I hate it when he does that,” Dean said.

“I know,” Sam said as he pulled cover over Dean and him. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


End file.
